percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 21
Nico 'I '''have no idea what I was thinking. At first, I just wanted to tell Ebony that the prophecy was how it seemed, we weren't going to fight, but I can't even begin to understand what happened next. It must have started when she said I was her best friend. Best friends. I had never had one of those before. There was my family- Bianca and Percy,- the users- King Minos (never want to go there again) and Kronos (even worse),- teachers- Chiron,- friends- Annabeth and Grover,- and the acquaintances, which is most of the kids at Camp Half-Blood. But never had I ever had a best friend, though Percy came closest out of everyone with all the times he had saved my butt. Being best friends with someone meant that I had gotten close to someone, and I had promised myself I never was going to do that again. ''You don't have to be. '' That was right! I can make my own decisions and I don't have to be close to Ebony. ''Now, if it did come to fighting each other, it would be easier to kill her and move on. Yes. Perfect sense. I had only been friends with Ebony, for what, a week? She didn't even have the right to call me her best friend. So, I set it there in one sentence, at first that is. The word relationship somehow slipped out. I wondered where it had come from, but then I quickly put it aside and told Ebony what I meant to say. There was several seconds of awkward silence after I told Ebony she was an acquaintance now. Then she stood up. "Fine," she stuck out her hand to me from across the table, "this is the end then." I stood there, going from her hand to her face with my eyes. I finally landed on her face. It was so tight, which did not fit on her at all. Ever since I had seen Ebony I thought she was pretty. What with her long mermaid curly, so black it looks purple, hair, olive completion, amazing smile, and fiery green eyes, which looked like a wildfire right now. I was half worried the flames where going to shoot out at me. I grabbed her hand and shook it. With that, Ebony headed out the door, but she stopped halfway there and turned back to me. "You know what, Nico. Ever since you took me to Camp Half-Blood I wondered how our paths would end. I guess now I know, and we're so close to the beginning too." **** I woke up that morning feeling drowsy. Empty and tired too. I stumbled my way to the meeting room to get some of my coffee. Annabeth was in there, fixing something on the stove. I walked to my coffee maker and turned it on. "Are you crazy?" "What?" I changed my position so I could look at Annabeth. She was staring at me. She walked over to me, "I heard your conversation with Ebony last night." "What!" "Not my fault that you guys took my planning room. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to work on some blueprints, but instead I listened to a very interesting dialogue," Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" I pushed her hand off, "Nothing," I moved to my coffee cup and poured some of my coffee. "Did Ebony do something that made you mad or something?" "No, I just realized that Ebony and I shouldn't be friends." "Why?" "Because what if Jason was right and we have to fight? Might as well end it before it comes to that," Nothing came out of Annabeth's mouth, which shocked me. I turned to see her. She had her hand on her head while she looked at the ground. "So you just completely ended what could have been the best friendship you ever had because of an assumption?" "Yes." She looked at me, "You... idiot! This is how I know Percy and you are related!" Annabeth seemed mad, but then she calmed down a bit, "You're conversation wasn't the only thing I heard last night. I heard some loud punching noises come from Ebony's room." "So?" "'So?' You dunderhead, Ebony doesn't agree with you! Did you even think about how she would take all this?" The truth was, I hadn't. I only thought how it would help me, not really how it could help us. "Nico, you were Ebony's only friend since she came her, her best friend probably-" "No," I said, cutting her off, "that's where you're wrong, Annabeth. We're not best friends. I barely even know her, and she barely even knows me, how do you make a best friendship off of that, huh?" Annabeth took in a deep breath, "Does she worry about you?" "I don't know." "The day we got the prophecy, you got upset, remember? What happened later?" "I gave Ebony a tour, but we stopped at the dining pavilion," I said slowly, "She then asked me if I was...-" "-Okay. She wanted to know if you were okay. Ebony won't admit it, especially now, but you're more to her than just her than just an acquaintance." "Then why didn't she tell me that?" I asked caustically. "Why didn't Percy tell me he liked me until we both almost died? I don't know. Ebony feels like you two have some sort of crazy connection, and I suggest you go with it," Annabeth smiled. "You didn't just hear Ebony pound somethings did you?" Annabeth shook her head. "Good, Ebony and you had girl time. Fun. And it was about me, even better," I took another sip of my coffee. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get dressed for all important day of flying some more." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page